Artis Cilik
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Akashi Hinata sangat menyukai model cilik dalam sebuah iklan sabun mandi untuk anak-anak. Hinata yang mengetahui kalau model cilik tersebut eksis karena sebuah video yang diunggah Kise Ryouta, bermaksud mengikuti jejak suami Tetsuya tersebut. AkaHina. Kifem!kuro, Midofem!Taka. Tiga OC untuk anak-anak mereka.


**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo (s), AkaHina, Kisefem!Kuro, Midofem!Taka. OC Akashi Hikaru, Kise Ryouko, Midorima Shinka. Judul tidak begitu nyambung dengan isi cerita.

**Summary:** Akashi Hinata sangat menyukai model cilik dalam sebuah iklan sabun mandi untuk anak-anak. Hinata yang mengetahui kalau model cilik tersebut eksis karena sebuah video yang diunggah Kise Ryouta, bermaksud mengikuti jejak suami Tetsuya tersebut.

Terima kasih untuk Matsushima Sou dan Senandung Dewi Utari yang membantu memilihkan nama untuk Akashi Hikaru.

.

.

Sepasang mata beriris lavender milik Hinata menatap penuh binar kekaguman bercampur akan rasa gemas yang begitu besar menyorot tayangan iklan di layar datar televisi. Kedua tangan mungil berkulit cerah saling bertautan di depan dada. Gumam-gumam tak jelas mewakili rasa gemas yang dirasa sesekali terlontar dari sepasang bibir mungil berwarna peach.

Tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya dari tayangan iklan berdurasi satu menit yang mendapat perhatian Hinata secara berlebihan barusan. Hanya iklan sabun mandi untuk anak-anak dibawah usia lima tahun. Penuh akan visualisasi bak negeri dongeng yang didamba anak-anak kebanyakan. Penuh busa sabun melimpah yang diformulasasi hingga tak pedih dimata. Penuh dengan puluhan liter air yang menetes tanpa henti yang disukai anak-anak.

Namun seperti dikebanyakan iklan, akan ada para pemainnya 'kan. Dalam iklan sabun mandi bertajuk Putri Dan Pangeran Negeri Dongeng tersebut, ada dua model kecil yang melakukan perannya dengan begitu baik.

Hinata mengenal dua anak yang asik bermain sabun dan air, dan menghasilkan busa sabun yang katanya beraroma buah dalam jumlah melimpah. Anak perempuan yang tampak asik menepuk-nepukan kedua tangan penuh busa sabun dengan tertawa-tawa bahagia adalah anak dari dua orang sahabatnya dan sahabat Seijuurou. Namanya Kise Ryouko, berusia tiga tahun. Anak dari pasangan Kise Ryouta dan Kise Tetsuya. Lalu, anak lelaki yang menemani Ryouko bermain busa sabun dalam bak karet cukup besar tersebut adalah Midorima Shinka. Anak dari Midorima Shintarou dan Midorima Kazunari.

Seperti yang pernah dijelaskan pasangan Kise ketika menghadiri undangan makan malam di rumah Kise atas suksesnya Ryouko memasuki dunia hiburan. Ryouko dengan tampilan fisik berambut pirang dengan senyum bak mentari pagi gen dari ayahnya. Bermata biru cerah, berkulit putih, dan bertubuh mungil warisan dari sang ibu. Namanya mendadak terkenal karena video yang diunggah dengan niat iseng oleh Kise Ryouta di jejaring sosial Instagram miliknya.

Dalam video berdurasi lima menit tersebut, merekam aksi Ryouko kecil yang berjalan mengimitasi model profesional. Menirukan aksi ayahnya ketika melakukan peragaan busana. Tak lupa pose-pose kecil menggemaskan, beserta kerlingan mata dan senyum menawan yang ditebar bocah seumuran Ryouko membuat video tersebut ditonton jutaan kali hanya dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam setelah diunggah.

Pasangan Akashi dan para temen terdekat Ryouta dan Tetsuya tak merasa heran. Menurut Tetsuya, Ryouka terlalu sering diajak ayahnya ke tempat peragaan busana atau ketika Ryuota melakukan pengambilan gambar.

Hinata ingat, meski Tetsuya mengeluh kenapa yang dapat Ryouko pelajari adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya ketika bekerja sebagai model, bukan banyaknya penjelasan dari Ryouta tentang angkuh dan hebatnya mengendalikan pesawat terbang. Atau beberapa penjelasan Tetsuya ketika Tetsuya membawa anaknya untuk mencari beberapa referensi dari berbagai buku atau dari seorang narasumber untuk keperluan novelnya yang seringkali menjadi _best seller, _Hinata tahu kalau sahabat biru mudanya tersebut sangat bangga dengan pencapaian Ryouko.

Gen Kise Ryouta dan kemampuan Ryouta diwarisi oleh Ryouko dalam jumlah yang dominan ketimbang gen Tetsuya.

Lalu, beberapa agensi yang mengetahui anak tersebut adalah anak Kise Ryouta, sang model papan atas yang namanya tetap melambung di tengah gempuran model-model segar yang bermunculan, yang tak menerima pekerjaan kecuali ia yakini memang berkualitas, karena memfokuskan pada pekerjaan yang ia cita-citakan, sebagai pilot domestik salah satu maskapai nasional. Pihak agensi menghubungi Kise Ryouta dan berniat melakukan kontrak dengan si pirang kecil bermata biru, bidadari Ryouta dan Tetsuya.

Pekerjaan Tetsuya bertambah. Selain sibuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, menulis, dikejar _deadline, _Tetsuya mesti merelakan waktunya menyeleksi secara ketat banyaknya tawaran untuk Ryouko. Tetsuya dan Ryouta sepakat hanya mengambil tawaran kerja yang tak banyak mengiras tenaga sang putri. Entah sebuah iklan, entah pengambilan gambar. Pendidikan Ryouko tetap menjadi prioritas utama.

Lain halnya dengan Midorima Shinka, jagoan kecil dokter bedah terkenal pewaris rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo, Midorima Shintarou dan Midorima Kazunari, sang guru olahraga di SMP Teiko. Secara fisik tampilan anak lelaki berusia empat tahun tersebut berambut hijau, bermata hijau, berkulit putih, cukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Tak mengherankan, gen Midorima Shintarou mendominasi penampilan fisik Shinka. Namun, tak seperti ayahnya yang kaku, formal, dan tsundere, sifat Shinka sebelas dua belas dengan sang ibu, Midorima Kazunari.

Shinka yang ceria, cukup cerdas untuk anak seusianya –Shintarou sering membanggakan kecerdasan puteranya tersebut adalah warisan IQ-nya yang tinggi, memasuki gemerlapnya dunia hiburan karena mengikuti audisi tanpa sepengetahuan Shintarou. Ryouta sukses menghasut Kazunari.

Sama halnya dengan Tetsuya, kesibukan Kazunari juga bertambah. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengajar, dan menyeleksi beberapa tawaran yang masuk dengan amat ketat.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat dua anak dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah menjadi artis cilik. Seperti Hinata menyayangi anak kandungnya sendiri, Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang menyukai anak kecil, juga sangat menyayangi Midorima Shinka dan Kise Ryouko. Seringkali ketika mereka berjanji untuk bertemu, Hinata memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan puteranya sendiri. Akashi Hikaru, buah hatinya dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Tak menyangkal kalau Hinata merasa bahagia melihat anaknya bermain dan tertawa bersama anak-anak seusianya.

Akashi Hikaru harus mempunyai kenangan masa kecil yang membahagiakan. Entah melibatkan Seijuurou atau Hinata, Hikaru tak harus mengalami kepahitan kedua orang tuanya di masa kanak-kanak.

"Hinata."

Tepukan kecil di pundak kirinya membuat Hinata tersentak. Menolehkan kepala, sepasang mata sewarna batu ruby milik sang suami memanjakan mata.

"Sei-kun. Maaf aku tak mendengar suara mobilmu, jadi aku tak tahu kalau Sei-kun sudah pulang."

Hinata bergeser, memberi ruang di sofa untuk Seijuurou. Menyambut sebuah tawaran, Seijuurou menghempaskan diri di samping Hinata setelah meletakkan tas kerja hitam mengkilapnya di atas meja.

"Kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri," Seijuurou berkata, sembari melepaskan dasi hitam yang melilit leher. Hinata mengambil alih dasi tersebut ke atas pangkuannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Sei-kun." Menerima jas hitam yang ditanggalkan suaminya, Hinata menghela napas pasrah akan sorot mata menuntut Seijuurou.

"Aku tadi sempat melihat iklan sabun mandi yang dibintangi Ryouko-chan dan Shinka-kun. Mereka begitu menggemaskan, Kau tahu." Lagi, tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum-senyum dengan sorot mata memuja.

"Kau selalu bilang mereka dan juga anak-anak yang lain itu menggemaskan. Tapi menurutku, mereka terlalu berisik. Gen Ryouta dan gen Kazunari sangat mempengaruhi sifat anak-anak mereka. Entah bagaimana Tetsuya dan Shintarou menghadapi dua makhluk berisik yang serumah dengan mereka."

Meski bicara begitu, Hinata dapat menangkap binar jenaka dan senyum lembut yang membuat wajah Seijuurou berkali lipat lebih memukau. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Seijuurou juga turut bahagia kalau teman-teman terdekat mereka juga bahagia.

Gemas, Hinata memajukan tubuh ke arah Seijuurou dan memberi Seijuurou kecupan manis di pipi. Membuat Seijuurou tertegun sejenak, sebelum merangkul bahu sang istri dan mendekap hangat ketika kepala Hinata bersandar di pundak kanannya.

"Hikaru masih berlatih bersama Neji?"

"Ya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kak Neji akan mengantar Hikaru pulang."

"Huh, sepupumu itu. Dia dengan memakai banyak alasan berniat memonopoli waktu Hikaru. Hanabi juga begitu. Mau-maunya adikmu itu membantu Neji untuk menculik Hikaru dariku." Area di antara kedua alis Seijuurou berkerut.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menaggapi gerutuan suaminya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal angkuh dan berkata kalau dirinya mutlak dan absolut bisa merajuk juga. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Hikaru, putera mereka.

"Oh, Kau sudah pulang rupanya, Sei." Suara beraura kuat penuh wibawah menginterupsi kemesraan Seijuurou dan Hinata.

"Pekerjaanku dapat diselesaikan lebih cepat, Ayah." Seijuurou bengkit dari posisinya.

Menyadari siapa yang memasuki ruang tengah mansion Akashi, Hinata buru-buru berdiri dan menyambut sang ayah mertua.

"Ayah, selamat datang."

"Hm. Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Hikaru belum dikembalikan juga oleh Hiashi dan keluarganya, rupanya."

"Ah." Hinata tertawa canggung. Cukup geli melihat kesamaan Seijuurou dengan Masaomi, ayah Seijuurou. Buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya. Hinata rasa pepatah itu cukup benar.

"Kak Neji berdalih, kalau gerakan Kendo Hikaru-kun belum begitu baik. Jadi, Ayah memerintahkan Kak Neji untuk menjemput Hikari-kun tadi pagi."

"Kenapa Kau mengizinkan Neji membawanya ke mansion Hyuuga, Hinata? Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku ingin melihat cucuku itu ketika pulang dari kantor."

"Ah, maafkan aku, Ayah. Tapi hari ini memang jadwal Hikaru-kun belajar di kediaman Hyuuga. Jadi, aku tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya."

Belum sempat Akashi Masaomi menepis alasan dari menantu satu-satunya, seorang _maid _memasuki ruang tengah mansion diikuti Hiashi yang tampak menggendong Akashi Hikaru. Neji berjalan pelan di belakang Hiashi.

"Ayah, kak Neji." Hinata segera menghampiri, sedikit membungkukkan badan sebelum mengambil Hikaru dari gendongan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Sepertinya Hikaru kelelahan. Setelah berlatih kendo, Nona Hanabi mengajak Hikaru di kamarnya. Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, sampai-sampai tawa Hikaru terdengar dari luar kamar Nona Hanabi." Neji sedikit membungkukkan badan, sebelum memberi penjelasan tanpa diminta.

"Selamat malam, Hiashi, Neji." Akashi senior menyerahkan tas kerja hitam mengkilap pada _maid _yang mengantar Hiashi dan Neji ke ruang tengah. Memberi perintah untuk menaruhnya di ruang kerja pribadinya.

"Selamat malam Nona Hinata, Paman Akashi, Seijuurou," kembali, Neji membungkukkan badan.

"Hm, selamat malam, Masaomi, Seijuurou." Mata lavender khas Hyuuga milik Hiashi bersibobrok dengan mata hitam Akashi Masaomi.

Seijuurou membungkukkan badan, lalu mempersilahkan Hiashi dan Neji untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hikaru-kun, Ayah, Kak Neji." Penuh sayang Hinata membelai rambut indigo Hikaru yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

"Anak itu benar-benar anakmu, Nona Hinata. Dia meminta cinnamon rolls setiap ada kesempatan, meski pun sesudah makan malam." Tawa kecil menentramkan dari Neji memancing tawa Hinata.

"Maksudmu, apapun yang ada padaku tak ada pada Hikaru, Neji?" Mata sewarna ruby milik Seijuurou memincing penuh waspada pada sosok sepupu Hinata.

Neji, tentu saja tak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Rasa gentar tak ada dalam kamusnya menghadapi pria merah ayah dari Hikaru ini.

"Sepertinya begitu, Seijuurou." Senyum miring bermaksud meremehkan tersungging.

"Ayah dan Kak Neji jangan pulang dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Aku akan menidurkan Hikaru-kun di kamarnya dulu," buru-buru Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mencegah perang dingin antara kakak sepupu tersayangnya dengan sang suami tercinta.

"Kami berencana makan di rumah, Hinata. Hanabi bilang dia yang akan menyiapkan makan malam." Suara penuh wibawah Hiashi mencegah Hinata yang bermaksud beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Benar. Aku tak mau nanti Nona Hanabi membantingku lagi, Nona Hinata." Neji mendengus, mengingat betapa manjanya nona Hyuuga yang terlahir paling akhir, "Jujur saja, aku tak mau mengikuti dia berjalan ke sana ke mari di pusat perbelanjaan."

Hinata tersenyum maklum, "baiklah. Aku rasa Hanabi-chan semakin mahir melakukan pekerjaan dapur."

Neji melirik Hyuuga Hiashi yang terlibat obrolan dengan Akashi Masaomi. Sesekali mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Seijuurou dan dirinya. Namun, sadar akan posisinya, Neji tak ingin melibatkan diri tanpa diminta.

"Harus seperti itu, Nona Hinata. Paman Hiashi yang hanya mau memakan masakan keluarganya, membuat Nona Hanabi mau tak mau harus berada di dapur," melirik Seijuurou yang balas meliriknya tajam, Neji melanjutkan perkataannya, "yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sejak Nona Hinata dirampas oleh Seijuurou dari kami, aku harus terbiasa dengan apapun hasil olahan Nona Hanabi." Senyum miring Neji menimbulkan decih kecil Seijuurou.

"Oh, aku tersanjung dan bangga akan diriku yang bisa merebut Hinata dari kakak sepupu sepertimu, Neji. Terima kasih. Aku memang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan." Seringai Seijuurou membuat Neji memalingkan muka.

"Angkuh, terlalu percaya diri. Aku tak heran akan sifatmu itu, Seijuurou. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Kau ternyata juga narsis sekali."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kakak Sepupu."

Baik Hinata maupun Neji tahu, Seijuurou yang memanggil Neji dengan panggilan Kakak Sepupu, berarti pria pewaris kerajaan bisnis Akashi itu meledeknya.

Hinata mendesah lelah merasakan aura kelam menguar tajam dari Neji. Berdehem pelan mencegah Neji meladeni Seijuurou. "Kak Neji, bukankah Kak Neji dan Ayah harus segera makan malam dengan Hanabi?"

Rasa kesal yang dirasakan akibat serangan verbal dari Seijuurou membekas tak bersisa ketika mendengar suara halus Hinata merebut atensinya. "Ah, Nona Hinata benar. Aku rasa aku harus mengingatkan Paman Hiashi juga."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, sebelum melirik tajam Seijuurou yang pongah merasa berhasil membuat Neji kesal. Seijuurou hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh diberi tatapan tajam seperti itu.

.

Hinata baru saja menyelimuti tubuh Hikaru dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur berukuran besar, ketika Seijuurou memasuki kamar Hikaru. Tampak suaminya itu sudah membersihkan badan dan berganti pakaian dengan kaos longgar warna putih dan celana panjang warna abu-abu.

"Dia lelap sekali," Seijuurou duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Tangan kanan terjulur untuk mengusap kening Hikaru.

"Pasti dia bersama Hanabi telah bersenang-senang. Belum lagi belatih kendo yang pastinya melelahkan bersama Kak Neji di bawah pengawasan Ayah. Hikaru-kun tampak punya stok stamina yang cukup besar."

"Kau tak lupa kalau Hikaru adalah anakku 'kan. Anak dari Akashi Seijuurou harus menjadi sosok absolut yang tak mudah menyerah."

Hinata mendengus menahan tawa yang hampir lolos, "Katakan hal itu di depan Kak Neji. Kau akan mendapat deretan kalimat panjang yang menjelaskan kemampuan Hyuuga dan ramuan khusus keluarga Hyuuga."

"Huh, sepupumu itu. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menantangku sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sifatnya yang terlalu menjagamu itu benar-benar menggangguku."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Seijuurou-kun."

Tawa kecil Hinata memancing senyum lebar Seijuurou. Pria berambut merah magenta tersebut, meski sering mencela Neji akan sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut Nona Hinata-nya, tapi Seijuurou juga mengakui bahwa dirinya seperti Neji. Atau mungkin lebih parah dibanding Neji, kalau menyangkut apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hinata dan Hikaru.

Mata beriris merah memandang sosok mungil Hikaru yang terlelap dalam kehangatan selimut. Rambut indigo yang terasa begitu lembut dibelai adalah warisan dari Hinata, ibu Hikaru. Kulit anak lelaki tersebut berwarna cerah namun tak sepucat kulit sang ibu, seperti kulit sang ayah. Ketika kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik tersebut terbuka menyapa dunia, dua keping batu delima begitu menenggelamkan Seijuurou dalam kebanggaan dan harapan.

Sifat Hikaru tak sepenuhnya mirip dengan sifat Seijuurou yang bertingkah mutlak, penuh kepercayaan diri, sistematis, formal, angkuh, dan dingin. Pun juga tak sepenuhnya mewarisi sikap sang ibu yang pemalu. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan anak berambut indigo dan bermata merah tersebut mengadaptasi beberapa sifat keduanya.

Hikaru adalah anak yang angkuh, terkadang manja, cerdas, tak mau menyerah, dan lebih ceria dibanding kedua orang tuanya. Namun, sama halnya dengan kedua orang tuanya, Hikaru juga sulit mengakrabkan diri bersama teman baru.

Seijuurou memajukan tubuhnya, mengecup kening Hikaru. Dalam hati Seijuurou juga bertekad akan membuat putera kesayangannya ini mendapatkan masa kanak-kanak yang membahagiakan. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, segala yang terbaik akan Seijuurou berikan pada putera-puterinya tanpa melupakan kebahagian mereka.

Cukup dirinya dan Hinata yang merasa terbebani dan hanya sedikit masa-masa yang bisa dikenang dengan tawa ketika mereka masih kecil. Terlahir dalam keluarga Akashi dan Hyuuga, membuat Seijuurou dan Hinata mendapatkan didikan yang begitu keras daripada anak seusia mereka.

Hikaru, cucu pertama yang terlahir baik dari keluarga Akashi maupun keluarga Hyuuga, bernasib lebih mujur dari kedua orang tuanya. Bermula dari Hikaru bisa mengingat dan belajar mengucapkan beberapa kata, anak lelaki berusia tiga tahunan tersebut sudah mulai mendapatkan pendidikan khusus dari kedua keluarga yang sama-sama mengklaim paling berhak atas diri Hikaru.

Dua kali dalam seminggu, Akashi Hikaru akan dijemput Neji dari kediaman Akashi untuk mengenal dan berlatih Kendo. Menemani Hiashi bermeditasi, yang sungguh menakjubkan anak seusianya tak rewel disuruh duduk diam di samping sang kakek. Atau, akan ada hari di mana Hiashi ataupun Neji akan mengajak Hikaru yang didampingi sang ibu untuk belajar mengenali kerajaan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga.

Akan ada waktu yang berhasil dicuri Hanabi untuk mengajak Hikaru bermain, bersenang-senang, atau mengurus kebun di samping kediaman Hyuuga. Hikaru tentu akan senang diajak berkebun, terutama setelah Hinata mengatakan kalau kebun itu adalah kebun sang nenek yang telah tinggal di surga. Bermain tanah, menggoda Hanabi dengan seekor cacing yang Hikaru temukan. Hinata tak akan memberi alasan apapun agar Hikaru berhenti mengukir kenangan indah di masa kanak-kanak.

Sama halnya dengan keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga Akashi juga mulai memberikan pendidikan khusus sejak Hikaru belajar mengingat dan mengucapkan kata.

Akan ada hari di mana sang anak kebanggaan Seijuurou menemani sang ayah dan mulai akan terbiasa dengan papan dan bidak-bidak shogi. Akan ada waktu di mana Hikaru duduk di depan tubuh kokoh Seijuurou, bersama memegang tali kekang, belajar mengendalikan kuda putih kesayangan sang ayah. Membuat kuda putih tersebut menghentakkan keempat kaki perlahan, mengikuti perintah sang pemilik. Lalu, Seijuurou akan menggendong Hikaru ketika Hinata memanggil dan menyuruh mereka untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Cinnamon Rolls yang disukai Hikaru dan sup tofu yang tak pernah bosan Seijuurou nikmati telah terhidang di meja makan.

Akan ada waktu dikala senja Hikaru duduk berdampingan dengan sang ibu belajar mencintai tuts-tuts piano. Bersama sang ayah yang akan mengiringi permainan piano mereka yang tak sempurna karena gerakan canggung jemari Hikaru dengan permainan biola yang selalu disukai Hinata.

Seringkali juga Hinata akan membawa Hikaru ke kantor sang ayah. Seijuurou yang selalu menyambut, menunda kepentingan bisnis macam apapun demi istri dan anak tercinta.

Tapi satu hal yang sering Hinata lakukan. Hinata selalu membawa Hikaru bila dirinya mengunjungi atau melakukan inspeksi pada yayasan yang peduli akan anak-anak penyandang cacat atau anak-anak tak beruntung yang menderita penyakit kanker, yang didirikan olehnya dibawah nama Akashi dan Hyuuga. Hinata menginginkan Hikaru mempunyai kepedulian pada sesamanya dan tak mengabaikan keberadaan mereka yang kurang beruntung.

Satu kali dalam sebulan di hari minggu pertama tiap bulannya, Seijuurou bersama Hinata akan membawa Hikaru bermain ke taman hiburan, ke pantai, menginap di villa pribadi Akashi atau pun Hyuuga. Ke manapun asal mereka bersama. Entah hanya mereka bertiga, atau bertambahnya anggota dengan kehadiran para Kiseki no Sedai yang lain bersama keluarga mereka. Atau pun, para Rockie teman-teman dekat Hinata dari sekolah Konoha dan Suna.

Seringkali Hikaru bersama teman-temannya, anak dari para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, akan menonton pertandingan basket yang dilakukan ayah-ayah mereka. Setelahnya, mereka juga akan bermain basket di lapangan khusus anak-anak dengan kemampuan seadaanya untuk anak seusia mereka. Namun, gerakan-gerakan yang mereka lakukan adalah hasil bimbingan para mantan atlet basket terbaik berjuluk Kiseki no Sedai.

Pun ada kalanya Akashi Masaomi yang bangga akan kehadiran sang cucu yang memiliki kecerdasan layaknya keluarga Akashi dan keluarga Hyuuga. Akashi Masaomi sesekali mengajak Hikaru yang didampingi kedua orang tuanya ke pesta-pesta besar beraroma bisnis. Mengenalkan sang cucu kebanggan yang acap kali menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tak mau kalah dengan sang kakek dari keluarga Akashi, Hiashi juga sering mengambil alih gendongan Hikaru dari tangan Masaomi ketika mereka bertemu di suatu pesta. Sayangnya, di mana pemilik kerajaan bisnis Akashi hadir, pemilik kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga juga akan ada di sana.

Pendidikan sikap dan sopan santun adalah hal penting yang mewakili identitas mutlak Hikaru. Karena itu, dengan sebuah pemahaman yang sama, baik Akashi maupun Hyuuga menerapkan sikap dan tata krama yang baik yang akan dicontoh dan diterapkan Hikaru secara natural.

"Sei-kun…, Sei-kun… Bangunlah."

Tepukan pelan berkali-kali Seijuurou rasakan. Suara sang istri yang memanggil memaksa Seijuurou membuka mata. Ah, rupanya ia tertidur di samping Hikaru.

"Hinata." Seijuurou mengambil posisi duduk secara perlahan. Takut gerakan tiba-tiba yang ia lakukan akan mengganggu tidur lelap Hikaru.

"Kau ketiduran. Aku meninggalkanmu untuk membersihkan diri dan berharap Kau sudah terbangun ketika sudah selesai. Rupanya Sei-kun terlalu nyaman dalam tidur."

Kalimat Hinata barusan membuat Seijuurou memandangi sosok sang istri. Ah, Seijuurou baru menyadari kalau tubuh sintal istrinya telah terbalut piyama warna ungu.

"Hm, aku rasa tubuhku memang kelelahan sehingga tanpa sadar aku terlelap di sisi Hikaru. Memandangi wajah Hikaru bisa jadi obat tidur yang mujarab sepertinya," meregangkan badan dan merangkul bahu Hinata, Seijuurou melangkah keluar dari kamar Hikaru yang didominasi warna merah, ungu, dan putih lengkap dengan beberapa tokoh kartun kesukaan Hikaru.

Hinata menekan saklar lampu yang dekat dengan pintu masuk kamar Hikaru, bermaksud mematikan lampu kamar. Menutup pintu perlahan. Memeluk pinggang Seijuurou yang masih betah merangkulnya, keduanya berjalan menuju kamar pribadi mereka yang terletak satu belokan dari kamar Hikaru.

"Sei-kun."

"Hm?" Seijuurou hanya menggumam tak jelas menanggapi panggilan Hinata yang telah menyamankan diri di balik selimut tebal.

Mata Seijuurou hampir saja terpejam sempurna setelah merasakan buaian bantal bulu angsa, nyamannya ranjang, dan kehangatan selimut. Namun, suara sang istri membuatnya terpaksa menolak rasa kantuk yang semakin memanggil merdu.

"Aku begitu menyukai video Ryouko-chan dan iklan yang dibintangi Ryuoko-chan dan Shinka-kun. Suatu hari aku berniat akan mengunggah salah satu video Hikaru yang kita buat."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu meski Kau mengantuk saat ini, Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan, Sei-kun."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya, Hinata. Ayah dan Ayah Hiashi juga akan keberatan dengan niatmu itu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Hinata melipat kedua tangan di dada. Memberi jarak pada tubuh Seijuurou yang berniat mendekapnya.

"Mereka tak akan suka cucu mereka menjadi artis cilik. Waktu yang sedikit bersama Hikaru, akan menjadi semakin berkurang."

Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Memikirkan perkataan Seijuurou barusan, Hinata mencoba memahami. Hembusan napas Hinata menandakan dirinya telah menyerah dengan keinginannya barusan. Seijuurou mengetahui, bermaksud menghibur, Seijuurou mendekap tubuh Hinata.

"Tidurlah. Menjaga dan mendidik Hikaru pasti sangat melelahkan bagimu."

Terbuai dengan kenyamanan ranjang, hangat dari selimut tebal yang mendekap tubuhnya dan Seijuurou, disandingkan dengan dekapan penuh kasih Seijuurou, membuat Hinata suka rela menyerah dan terbuai dalam indahnya mimpi.

.

Seharusnya pagi itu menjadi pagi seperti biasanya. Ramai dengan rengekan Hikaru yang dibujuk bangun oleh sang ibunda. Ceria akan tawa Hikaru yang bermain air ketika dimandikan Hinata. Semarak dengan celoteh Hikaru ketika Hinata membantu sang anak memakai pakaiannya. Terasa hangat ketika keempat Akashi –Masaomi, Seijuurou, Hinata, dan Hikaru—duduk di meja makan. Bersama menyantap sarapan yang dibuat Hinata bersama koki keluarga Akashi dan dihidangkan para _maid _keluarga Akashi. Menyantap sarapan dengan tenang, sesekali Hinata menyuapi Hikaru ketika anak tersebut memanggilnya meminta perhatian.

Seharusnya pagi itu sama halnya dengan pagi-pagi yang lainnya. Seharusnya. Hanya saja, rutinitas setelah sarapan bersama yang biasanya menjadi waktu kedua Akashi berangkat ke kantor mereka harus berubah.

Adalah telepon dari Midorima Kazunari pada Hinata yang menyuruh Hinata untuk membuka internet, baru awal dari rutinitas yang terabaikan.

Merasa terlalu pagi untuk menjelajahi dunia maya, sedangkan sederet kegiatan telah terbaris dan terencana, Hinata mengabaikan rentetan kalimat Kazunari untuk segera membuka jejaring sosial. Tak sampai lima menit Hinata menutup pembicaraan dengan Kazunari, ponsel pintar berlogo apel tergigit berdering. Kembali memecah kehangatan di meja makan.

Pelaku utama adalah Yamanaka Ino, salah satu teman Hinata dalam Rockie. Sebelas dua belas dengan Kazunari, Ino juga menyarankan Hinata untuk membuka jejaring sosial.

Hinata yang penasaran, hanya menjawab tak ada masalah ketika sang suami di sampingnya bertanya. Berniat akan membuka jejaring sosial setelah kedua Akashi berangkat ke kantor.

Penasaran Hinata semakin memuncak dan menulari Seijuurou. Bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk –setelah Hinata buka adalah pesan dari Tetsuya yang juga menyarankan Hinata untuk membuka jejaring sosial, ponsel merah milik Seijuurou juga berdering.

Menunggu suaminya melakukan konversasi singkat, tanpa meminta Hinata mendapat penjelasan Seijuurou. Tersangka yang menelpon Seijuurou barusan adalah Midorima Shintarou. Lalu, berturut-turut ponsel Seijuurou kembali bergetar hingga Akashi paling senior di sana harus mengingatkan tentang tata krama di meja makan.

Mendengar dan memperhatikan percakapan Seijuurou –meski searah, berturut-turut Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki-lah yang menelpon Seijuurou barusan.

Rasa penasaran sudah tak terbendung, Seijuurou yang merasakan ketidakberesan, meminta maaf pada Akashi Masaomi karena terpaksa mengenyampingkan tata krama di meja makan. Sang Akashi pewaris kerajaan bisnis Akashi meninggalkan meja makan ke ruang tengah untuk menyalakan laptop. Tampak Akashi Masaomi mengikuti langkah putera satu-satunya. Ternyata, pria paruh baya berwibawa tersebut juga penasaran. Disusul dengan Hinata yang menuntun Hikaru, lalu duduk di samping Seijuurou.

Seijuurou segera membuka jejaring sosial yang dimaksud setelah laptop beroperasi sebagaimana mestinya. Mencari dan membuka akun milik sang adik ipar. Menemukan sesuatu yang dimaksud para sahabatnya, Seijuurou meng-klik video yang diunggah Hanabi kurang dari sepuluh jam yang lalu.

Ketiga Akashi dibuat terperangah dan terkejut. Rasa takjub, tak percaya, gemas serasa ingin memeluk erat. Mata hitam Akashi Masaomi melebar tak percaya, namun binar bahagia menodai mata. Seijuurou melongo. Mata ruby miliknya juga melebar dan cukup jeli untuk melihat dan merekam tiap warna dan gerakan yang ia lihat di sel abu-abunya. Lain halnya dengan kedua Akashi berjenis kelamin pria tadi, Hinata yang pada awalnya takjub dan terkejut, wajah cantiknya berubah sumringah penuh bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, keinginannya yang ditolak Seijuurou semalam, tanpa campur tangannya telah terwujud.

Adalah sebuah video berdurasi tiga menitan yang diunggah Hanabi penyebab segala kejanggalan di pagi itu. Video yang membuat beberapa teman Seijuurou dan Hinata heboh menyarankan mereka untuk segera membuka jejaring sosial dan melihat sesuatu yang diunggah Hanabi. Video yang dalam waktu beberapa jam berhasil menyaingi pesona dan kemilau video Ryouko terdahulu.

Bagaimana tidak, dalam video tersebut tampak seorang anak lelaki berusia tiga tahunan, dengan tubuh terbalut pakaian untuk berlatih Kendo, melakukan beberapa gerakan Kendo. Bagi mereka yang paham tentang olahraga beladiri tersebut, meski gerakan sang bocah bersurai indigo tersebut belum sempurna dan tampak goyah –ayolah, apa yang diharapkan dari keseimbangan bocah batita. Namun, mereka paham bahwa beberapa waktu lagi gerakan tersebut akan menjadi sebuah gerakan dan tehnik sempurna yang akan mematikan gerak lawan.

Tak ada dua detik, bocah yang sedang berlatih Kendo tersebut menghilang. Tergantikan dengan visualisasi sosok bocah yang masih sama, namun terbalut dalam setelan jas formal berwarna putih. Begitu menggemaskan dengan seikat bunga mawar merah. Jangan lupa senyum polos nan menawan sang bocah. Sorot mata batu delima berbinar penuh keluguan, menggetarkan hati siapapun yang menatapnya.

_"Hikaru sayang kedua Kakek. Kedua Kakek Hikaru adalah kakek terbaik di dunia. Juga, Hikaru sayang Mama dan Papa. Hikaru ingin memberikan bunga ini untuk Mama dan papa."_

Adalah kalimat yang terucap dari kedua belah bibir mungil sewarna peach. Terucap penuh ketulusan, penuh keluguan, dengan suara mantap khas anak kecil yang belum terlalu lancar berbicara.

"Ah, itu Hikaru! Mama, itu Hikaru!"

Suara sopran yang teramat riang milik Hikaru menarik ketiga Akashi dewasa di ruang lingkupnya tersadar dari rasa takjub. Akashi Masaomi berniat memeluk Hikaru. Namun, sang ibu telah lebih dulu memeluk erat tubuh kecil Hikaru dalam pangkuan. Mencium gemas dan penuh kasih kedua pipi Hikaru yang gembul dan merona.

"Mama sangat menyayangi Hikaru-kun. Luaaaaas sekali sampai-sampai tak akan ada yang bisa mengukur seluas apa sayang mama untuk Hikaru-kun."

Seijuurou merentangkan kedua tangan dan memerangkap tubuh Hinata dan Hikaru dalam sebuah pelukan. Tak lupa, Seijuurou mengecupi pipi Hikaru penuh kasih.

"Papa juga sangat menyayangi, Hikaru. Mama dan Hikaru adalah harta papa yang tak ternilai. Papa akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Mama dan Hikaru."

Akashi Masaomi berdehem, menginterupsi adegan penuh kehangatan nan mengharukan tersebut. Menepuk kepala Hikaru penuh kasih, "Kakek juga menyayangi Hikaru."

Momen mengharukan tersebut harus berakhir karena kedatangan seorang pelayan penjaga pintu memasuki ruangan, disusul beberapa sosok yang tanpa sungkan memasuki ruang keluarga mansion Akashi.

Neji dengan izin dari Hinata, menggendong Hikaru dan menyerahkannya pada Hanabi.

Bocah tampan nan menggemaskan, kembali harus merasakan pipi gembulnya dicium berkali-kali oleh Hanabi. Tak lupa sebuah tepukan penuh kasih di kepala berasal dari telapak tangan Hiashi. Neji mengusap pipi Hikaru, berkata dengan tulus kalau dirinya bangga akan sosok Hikaru.

"Luar biasa! Video Hikaru sudah ditonton jutaan orang, bahkan belum memakan waktu dua puluh empat jam!"

Berbagai reaksi muncul menanggapi seruan Hanabi tersebut. Hinata tertawa kecil, berterima kasih akan apa yang dilakukan Hanabi. Seijuurou mendengus. Meski dia terhipnotis dan sangat terharu melihatnya, Seijuurou memerintahkan Hanabi untuk segera menghapus video tersebut setelah Seijuurou menyimpan video yang dimaksud untuk koleksi pribadinya. Neji hanya terdiam, dengan senyum tulus dan sesekali menanggapi ocehan Hikaru yang kini kembali berada dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Aku cukup terharu melihat Hikaru dalam video tersebut. Rasa bangga juga kurasakan. Tapi, sebagian dari diriku tak memuji tindakan sembrono yang telah Kau lakukan, Hanabi."

"Eh?! Kenapa begitu? Apa Ayah tak terharu melihat Hikaru bilang sayang untuk kakek-kakeknya?"

Pekik tak terima Hanabi akan vonis Hiashi seperti angin lalu. Beberapa orang dewasa di sana berpikir, apakah penjagaan Hikaru harus diperketat lagi untuk mengantisipasi kejadian tak mengenakkan gara-gara video tersebut. Atau, Hinata harus meminta pada semua orang yang dikenalnya untuk tak menyebut-nyebut nama puteranya bila ada yang bertanya siapakah sosok sang bocah dalam video tersebut.

Namun yang pasti, banyak orang menyayangkan penghapusan video tersebut. Bahkan, akun Hanabi turut menghilang. Ancaman Seijuurou lebih menakutkan dibanding ancaman hukuman dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Anak lelaki tampan, imut, nan menggemaskan dalam video tersebut menjadi bocah paling dicari para produser dan beberapa agensi dalam dunia hiburan. Dan tak satu pun yang mendapatkan info akan sosok sang bocah.

Mereka yang memang mengenal dan mengetahui identitas anak paling dicari yang hanya dalam beberapa jam menggemparkan dunia maya, tak mau menyusahkan diri membocorkan sedikit pun informasi. Terima kasih untuk imej Akashi Seijuurou dan Hyuuga Neji yang jauh lebih menakutkan dari penjagal mana pun kalau mereka berani membuka mulut.

.

.

END

.

.

*tepok jidat Shintarou. Uapaaaaa iniiiii? Niatnya mau fokus sama Akashi Hikaru yang jadi seleb dunia maya aja. Ga taunya malah melebar kayak gini. Ucapkan wassalam pada Plot-nya :'(

Tadinya anak Akashi dan Hinata ini mau make nama yang punya arti 'Matahari terbenam' khas keluaga Hyuuga yang namanya berhubungan dengan langit, teutama cahaya. Lalu nemu nama Hikari yang artinya Cahaya. Tapi karena kayak nama cewek, Sou menyarankan nama Hikaru yang artinya Berkilau. Cukup netral ya untuk nama anak dari Klan Hyuuga dan keluarga Akashi yang memang selalu memukau. Sempet galau dengan nama Shori yang artinya Victory. Tapi berusaha konsisten dengan khas langit untuk Hyuuga. Akashi Hikaru pun yang diambil.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
